Rabbitclaws path
by Goldenheart3
Summary: in the beginning, Hollowclan, Hawkclan, Mistclan, and Swampclan lived in peace. But after 4 leaders make a big mistake, a curse was set on the clans. Since then, many problems have arise and tension is high. But can one cat change it all? (OCS NEEDED!)
1. Chapter 1

_"A long time ago...The 4 clans, Hollowclan, Hawkclan, Mistclan, and Swampclan lived In peace. Everything was how it should be. despite the normal border disputes, everything was ok._

_But that all changed one faithful day when 4 foolish leaders decided to ruin it. There names were Flystar of Hollowclan, Shinestar of Hawkclan, Seastar of Mistclan, and Fuzzystar of Swampclan. Or as some cats call them now because of what they did, Flywing, Shinecloud, Seablaze, and Fuzzytail._

_The 4 leaders were very brave and courageous...but they were also very Ambitious and ignorant. They wanted power and wanted more land then what are ancestors in starclan could give._

_So they assembled under the great tree. They chatted for hours on end. Trying to decide what they should do. Shinestar got the idea of going much farther then what are ancestors gave us. The other leaders were slightly unsure of the she-cats request, but gave in none the less. But first, they wanted to see how there ancestors thought of there amazing idea. Maybe they would give them answers on where each leader could go for more prey and territory. _

_But Starclan was furious on what the leaders have proposed. They told the cats to be grateful for the amount of prey and territory they so generously gave to the cats. But the leaders turned there backs on them telling them they could get so much more. _

_And to just despite them, they ordered there medicine cats to not go to the shining Willow tree to share tongues with there ancestors on the half-moon. And that they'd be leaving then. _

_And that's what they did. They took every cat in there clans to leave. But, before they could even set a paw out of the territory, Starclan struck down on the leaders like bolts of lightning. They took all the lives out of each leader and sentenced them to the dark forest for defying them. Shinestar was the first to die for coming up with idea, then Flystar, Fuzzystar, and then Seastar. The 4 deputies pleaded to be spared, in which they were so the clans would have new better leaders to lead. _

_But, a curse was set put upon us. We can never ever leave the territories that were given to us by our ancestors. _

_Starclan cant kill every cat who attempts to leave, so they just...disappear. No one knows what happens to them, but no cat has ever returned. Once you cross the border, there's no going back. You would become a fallen. Or as some cats refer to them as, a foolish. It depends on what they did to leave._

_And we were given another punishment for following what they did. Starclan will never ever be as generous with prey and herbs as they once were. And they weren't lying. Leaf bare has gotten harder, and we have suffered deaths, but judging how they spared our former leaders from many moons ago and didn't kill us all off...they don't want the clans to die out yet. and we can't leave to become kittypets or rogues, we'd become a fallen._

_Now, you wont go and become a fallen right?" said a ginger and white she-cat to 4 kits._

_3 of the kits nodded, but the last kit, ginger and white like her mother, looked like she was spaced out and not paying alot of attention. _

_It took a nudge from a littermate to immediately nod not knowing what she agreed to. _

_the older she-cat nodded "good. Now lets get you guys to bed" the kits let out a squeak of protest as they were nudged closer to there mother._

_the queen curled around her kits and closed her green eyes, expecting her kits to do the same. _

_one of the kits squirmed there head out of its siblings fur, and looked around slightly. Her eyes blinked slightly before landing out of the nursery._

_She had a curious look on her face as she thought to herself, 'Whats out there?'_

**_Allegiance-_**

**Hollowclan**

_Leader:_

**Goldenstar-** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy:_

**Willowsong-** mottled black and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Medicine cat:_

**Fawnpelt-** creamy-brown tom with white paws and warm brown eyes

_Warriors:_

**Stripefur-** white tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes (Apprentice- Violetpaw)

**Brindlefur-** tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

**Greyleaf-** dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Crowheart-** black tom with icy blue eyes and a scar on his left eye (Apprentice- Leafpaw)

**Spottedwing-** brown tom with white spots and amber eyes (Apprentice- Moonpaw)

**Ashcloud-** gray and white tom with green eyes

**Hazelshade-** cream furred she-cat with brown eyes (Apprentice- Lightningpaw)

**Bloomflower-** dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Yellowfur-** yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

**Burntcloud-** black and dark gray tom with very dark eyes

_Apprentices:_

**Violetpaw-** gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mentor- Stripefur)

**Leafpaw-** brown and white tom with amber eyes (mentor- Crowheart)

**Moonpaw- **brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor- Spottedwing)

**Lightningpaw- **golden furred tom with amber eyes (Mentor- Hazelshade)

_Queens:_

**Marigoldheart-** ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Goldenstars kits: **Fiercekit-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes, **Lionkit-** golden furred tom with amber eyes, **Brightkit-** light ginger she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes, and **Rabbitkit-** light ginger and white she-cat with green eyes)

**Cherryspots-** white she-cat with red spots and amber eyes (Mother to Crowhearts kits: **Swiftkit-** black and white tom with green eyes, and **Quickkit-** red and white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

_Elders:_

**Rushstep-** brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

**Shadebranch-** very old black and gray tom with grayish-blue eyes

**Mistclan**

_Leader:_

**Puddlestar-** gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes

_Deptuty:_

**Sorrelfrost-** Dark gray tom with tiny white speckles and icy blue eyes (Apprentice: Russetpaw)

_Medicine cat:_

**Raggedfoot-** dark ginger tom with a completely mangled left back leg and amber eyes (former warrior)

_Medicine cat apprentice:_

**Milkpaw-** white she-cat with pale gray stripes and light blue eyes

_Warriors:_

**Beetlefall- ** black and gray tom with amber eyes

**Hailfall- **white and gray she-cat with dark brown eyes

**Oneflight- **white and gray tom with dark brown eyes (Apprentice: Sunpaw) (father of Patchkit)

**Dawnflame- **creamy-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Thorneye- **brown and black tabby tom with dark brown eyes

**Stormwhisper-** dark gray and white tom with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Talonpaw)

**Mottlesong-** tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

**Brindlenose-** golden-brown tom with amber eyes

**Waspheart-** golden tabby she-cat with a scar across her muzzle and amber eyes

**Seedheart-** creamy furred tabby tom with warm brown eyes

_Apprentices:_

**Talonpaw-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Russetpaw-** dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sunpaw-** ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Kit:_

**Patchkit-** white furred tom with black patches and green eyes

**Hawkclan**

_Leader:_

**Cloverstar-** silver-gray she-cat with dark gray patches and green eyes

_Deputy:_

**Kestrelpool-** light ginger tom with amber eyes

_Medicine cat:_

**Sagefur-** very old light gray tom with darker stripes and green eyes

_Warriors:_

**Pearflame-** old dark gray she-cat with a long scar running across her left eye and green eyes

**Gorsestrike-** dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Primrosewhisker-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes

**Larchwhisker-** pale brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (Apprentice: Pikepaw)

**Ivyheart-** black and gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Reedwatcher-** dark ginger and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes (Apprentice: Fishpaw)

**Oddfall-** brown, gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Fennelfeather-** pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Finchfang-** black and white tom with brown eyes

**Tansyflower-** light gray she-cat with soft blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

**Fishpaw-** light gray she-cat with brown eyes

**Pikepaw-** light gray tom with amber eyes

_Queens:_

**Crouchspring-** light brown and white tabby she-cat (expecting Finchfangs kits)

_Elders:_

**Softshade-** silver-gray she-cat with very pale blue eyes;blind

**Swampclan**

_Leader:_

**Ryestar-** yellow tabby tom with dark amber eyes

_Deputy:_

**Snailblaze-** dark gray and white tom with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Perchpaw)

_Medicine cat:_

**Graystem-** dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Ravenstep-** black tom with dark blue eyes

_Medicine cat apprentice:_

**Ashpaw-** dark gray tom with white speckles and green eyes

_Warriors:_

**Wetpool-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Crookedfrost-** dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Wolfheart-** dark gray tom with green eyes

**Weaselclaw-** light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Goldpaw)

**Shortbranch-** silver-gray tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)

**Echoflight-** black and white she-cat with dark green eyes

**Spiderfang- **dark gray tom with black eyes (Apprentice: Frogpaw)

**Goosewing-** white tom with gray splotches and dark blue eyes

**Sparrowwatcher-** dark brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Briarfrost-** dark brown she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

**Goldpaw-** golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Perchpaw-** calico she-cat with green eyes

**Hazelpaw-** pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Frogpaw-** dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Elders:_

**Tawnyflower-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**The fallen**

_Leader:_

**Midnight- **black she-cat with red eyes

_Healers:_

**Cloudstorm- **small skinny white furred tom with tufted ears and amber eyes

**Lizard- **calico she-cat with green eyes

**Petal- **small pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Accidentals: _**(Cats who got there by accident)**

**Shade- **Sleek-furred tawny she-cat, with dark brown ears, tail, paws, and dark brown striped legs and blue eyes; shredded left ear, and long thing scar on her left side.

**Fawnpaw- **Dark brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Rocky- **black furred tom with large gray paws and hazel eyes

_Foolish: _**(cats who went there on purpose)**

**Whitefeather- **fluffy white she-cat, with tan stripes and blue eyes

**Nose- **big golden tabby tom with a black-and-pink nose and amber eyes

**Claw- **Large thick-furred black and grey tom, with a battle scarred pelt and dark green eyes

_Members: _**(Cats who were born there)**

**Daisy- **Pale cream-furred she-cat with ice blue eyes; scar on her nose

**Mouse- **brown and white tom with warm brown eyes

_Expecting cats/cats who have kits:_

**Bluebell- **blue-gray she-cat with a silver underbelly and indigo eyes (expecting Noses kits)

**Honey- **Lithe, white and yellow she-cat with amber eyes; nicked right ear (expecting Claws kits)

**Dampkit- **blue-gray furred tom with black patches and shiny blue eyes

**Rainkit- **blue-gray furred she-cat with black paws and tail tip and blue eyes

**(Hello! Another fanfic! I am needing ocs for this, but ONLY** **for the fallen. the clans I have enough ocs for.)**

Rules for fallen OCs:

1\. (Its apart of the curse.) Cats who have been there for 4 moons or above forget the suffix or prefix for there name. (You can choose which part) For example, say a cat named Deertail got there. After 4 moons he would only be known as Deer or tail.

2\. If a cat got there as an Apprentice or kit, they can only go by there prefix. For example, say a cat name Thrushpaw got there. After 4 moons, he would be known as Thrush. Not paw.

3\. No leader of a clan can be there. Nor is there a star at the end of the leaders name. The leader is voted in after the original passes. The same goes for the healer.

4\. There are no apprentices or deputies.

5\. Send as many OCs as you want

6\. I'm only accepting fallen OCs.

7\. im accepting ocs all the way till the first chapter there mentioned in

8\. Your oc wont be in the story for a while. They might be mentioned by other cats, but they wont be seen for a while.

Forum:

Name: (former name/future name)

Age in moons:

How many moons you've been there for:

Rank: (Leader, Healer, Accidental, Foolish, expecting, kit, or member)

Former clan:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Extra:

**(If you have any questions, please pm me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Animal4life for Shade, Daisy, Fawnpaw, Cloudstorm, Claw, and Honey. Serpentfeather for Whitefeather, Rocky, Lizard, Dampkit and Rainkit. Ice that falls like snow for Bluebell and Nose. And Warriorcatsfan2965 for Midnight**

'It's finally time!'

A light ginger she-kit stared outside of a slightly big nursery den covered in leafs and twigs. Inside the den, 2 older she-cats were grooming each other. Ahead of her, her two brothers, Fiercekit and Lionkit, and her friend Quickkit were playing a game of moss ball.

She glanced towards them for a second before looking around. Where was Brightkit? Usually she was off playing with with the other kits or herself, but her and Swiftkit were no where to be seen.

She was about to go look for her, but she was suddenly knocked off her paws. Rabbitkit let out a squeak as she fell onto the ground with something going on top of her. of the corner of her eye, she spotted white paws with speckles of black. She let out a groan. It was the most annoying cat in all of the clans, Swiftkit.

"Swiftkit, get off of me before I claw your ears off!" Rabbitkit hissed, trying to turn around do she'd be in a more comfortable position to knock the younger kit off of her.

The black and white tom snorted as he stared at Rabbitkit. "Claw my ears off? You can't even lay a paw on a squirrel even if your life depended on it! And yet you still say you want to be a warrior" he let a disdainful huff before adding "your better off at being a medicine cat if you cant bring prey back for your clan!"

Rabbitkit let out low hiss. She would hunt for her clans when she's becomes an apprentice, she just didn't like the sound it made when it was killed. It sounded just like a kit in pain!

"At least I don't make so much noise that even the birds during the night get scared off!"

Swiftkit glared down at her before retorting "I wouldn't make so much noise if you didn't stay up just staring out in camp mumbling to yourself. I swear to starclan, your the loudest cat when the moon rises!"

"You take that back!"

"No! I'm tired of you ignoring everyone-" "that's enough Swiftkit!"

Suddenly, the black and white tom was knocked off of her and onto the grass. Rabbitkit let out a sigh of relief as the extra weight was off of her. She looked up and saw white and ginger fur. It was Brightkit!

She immediately got back to her paws and quickly made her way towards her sister. "Brightkit! I was just about to go look for you!" She nuzzled her sister before adding "it's really good news!"

Brightkit looked towards Rabbitkit and smiled "what is it?"

"Did you hear what Fawnpelt was talking to Goldenstar earlier?" Rabbitkit said excitedly.

Brightkit looked a bit curious as she asked "No? Is he planning on making us apprentices early?"

Rabbitkit shook her head "Nope! Fawnpelt received an omen that a storms coming!"

Brightkit looked confused as she stared at Rabbitkit "how exactly would this be good news? From what Marigoldheart told us, storms usually mean that starclans angry about something, Or something's big is coming."

"It would be good news for us! Or at least me! I finally get to do something that I've been waiting for since I was 3 moons old"

The white splotched kit still looked confused for a second, before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Rabbitkit, please don't tell me your still planning on doing what I think your doing?" Brightkit said quietly, staring at her sister pleadingly.

But Rabbitkit still had a smile on her face as she said enthusiastically, "Yup! There's only one night where cats are more keen on staying in there dens then being outside and Marigoldheart stays asleep the whole night"

Brightkit let out a groan as she stared at Rabbitkit in dismay "but Rabbitkit, Goldenstar still does that cat check to make sure every cat is safely in there dens. Especially kits" she said, trying to get the ginger she-cat to change her mind, but Rabbitkit waved her tail dismissively "all be back before its time. Honestly Brightkit, you make it seem like I'm going away forever and never coming back"

At that, a voice that was long forgotten of being there perked up "wait, never coming back? You don't mean that place where cats supposedly go missing do you?" It was Swiftkit.

Rabbitkit looked at the tom before replying with an edge in her mew "yes. What about it?"

The black and white tom immediately let out a loud bark of laughter "you seriously believe that Mouse dung? Oh my starclan, Rabbitkit, every kit knows that that story is just used to scare kits away from leaving camp." He let out another bark of laughter before adding "Cats going missing and never coming back? I doubt that starclan even has the power to do that!" He said after calming down

Rabbitkit looked shocked at what Swiftkit said, while Brightkit was just staring down at her paws and not looking up.

"Come on, Brightkit, we both know that it's true right?" Rabbitkit said, nudging the white and ginger kit to back her up, but all she died was continue staring to stare at her paws.

"See! Even Brightkit knows! It's time you grow up Rabbitkit!" Swiftkit said staring straight at Rabbitkit but all Rabbitkit did was stare at her sister.

"Come on Brightkit! Please! we can prove it to him together!" After a sigh, Brightkit replied slowly

"Look, I'm sorry Rabbitkit, But not even starclan has the power to keep a cat away from its home. They were probably killed or wanted to can only do so much. and I don't think being able to banish cats cats away is something that's even possible!"

Rabbitkit stared wide eyed up at her sister, not expecting someone so close to not believe it. After a couple of seconds, she turned away with a nod. "Fine! I'm going to prove it to the both of you!"

Rabbitkit stormed off, her original plan burning away from her mind and a new one forming. They won't believe what they're seeing when she brings back a cat who's been there for moons!

**Sorry this took so long to update. this was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to go ahead and get it published. I can't say when the next chapter will be published, but I'm hoping it won't take too long. Anyways, fill free to continue to send in OCs, I'm still accepting. And if you have any questions, pm or send me a review. All answer back as soon as I can**


End file.
